Miranda and Jack's First Christmas
by AmityN7
Summary: Jack and Miranda's secret relationship has progressed after the two women became lovers just one month prior. Now it's Christmas time and Jack and Miranda have decided to spend the holiday together. But things may change for Jack when she opens Miranda's present and the biotic is confronted with the answer to a question long forgotten. Sequel to "Miranda and Jack's First Date"
1. Bah Humbug

**Note- **Hey it's October! You know what that means? It means it's a perfect time for a Mass Effect Christmas Story! This story is a direct sequel to my other story "Miranda and Jack's First Date" While it will not be completely needed to understand this story I highly recommend reading it to get the most out of this one. This will be a shorter series than some of my other stuff and updates won't be as frequent as I'm going out of town. Enjoy! And please feel free to review and give feedback. Oh and there is gonna be NSFW material here. Specifically some occasional lesbian sex.

Chapter 1

**Vancouver**

Jack collapsed next to Miranda. Sweat dripped from both of their naked bodies as they laid motionless in Lawson's bed. Both their chests heaved as they gasped for air.

"Fuck." Jack moaned as she removed the device strapped to her hips.

"My thoughts exactly." Miranda said. Lawson rolled out of bed. "Well that was fun as usual Jack. Now I need to take care of some buisness and make some calls."

Jack sat up. "You're just kicking me out?"

"I have to imagine the naked woman lying in my bed when I vidcomm Ori will raise suspicions."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Jack got out of bed and began her weekly ritual of picking up her clothes from where they had been strewn about Miranda's apartment.

"Oh but before you go. Next week is Christmas."

"Is it?" Jack said As she pulled her panties up her legs.

"I understand our relashonship is purley physical but..."

"Get to the point cheerleader."

"I would like to spend the holiday with you. As friends. And I think maybe we should talk."

"What about?" Jack asked as she shrugged on her studded leather jacket.

"About us."

"Us? I thought we were done with all that figure this thing out bullshit."

"There's something we need to discuss." Miranda said as she put on a fresh pair of underwear.

"Okay fuck it. Discuss."

"Not now. I'll see you at work."

* * *

**Next Week**

Jack strolled through the Alliance headquarters with purpose. Only a month had passed since she and Miranda had begun their "arrangement" as the former Cerberus officer called it. Since that time Shepard had awoken from a six month coma and gone off to do god knows what on Thessia with that asari of hers. Grissom Academy had begun reconstruction under the supervision of Kahlee Sanders and Jack and Miranda had improved both their positions in the Systems Alliance Navy. And now it was Christmas and the smiling faces of her coworkers made her angrier than usual. But Jack's mind had been set on Miranda all week. What did the woman need to "discuss" with her. Something about it made her nervous.

She liked the woman. Cerberus or not Miranda had proven to be a good friend. Once, sometimes twice a week they met up after work to hang out and occasionally fuck. And unlike Jack's previous "Relationships" she didn't hate herself after. Sometimes she hated having to pretend to hate the woman's guts outside of their alone time but Miranda had been clear when they made their arrangement, nobody but them could know.

At first that rule had been hard to follow but sneaking around with the raven haired woman had become old-hat to Jack quickly enough. The Alliance offices were ablaze with activity that night. Holiday decorations were strewn about and several of her coworkers had donned cringeworthy holiday apparel. Not Jack. Jack had already changed out of her uniform and wore her usual studded leather jacket and revealing top. The noise from the Christmas party being thrown made Jack want to cover her ears. The cheery music and obnoxious laughter it was all so phony to her.

She shoved her hands in her pockets and made her way through the crowd towards the small office her superiors had given her. She hoped she wouldn't run into Miranda in all this mess at least not until she had retrieved her package from under her desk. One of the newer recruits, a fresh faced boy who had a painfully obvious crush on Jack stumbled out of the crowd. He was clearly already drunk when he came to a stop in front of her.

Jack sighed. "What do you want Simmons?"

Simmons chuckled. "Where you heading Jack? Figured maybe you'd want a drink." He shakily handed Jack a shot of whisky. The biotic snatched it from his hand and downed it.

She handed the shot glass back to the boy. "Thanks." She began to move past him before he stepped in front of her again.

"Hold on. There's a party going on! Don't you wanna hang out?"

"Yeah no shit there's a party going on. I got crap to do besides making an ass of myself. Clearly you don't. Enjoy your night Simmons."

Simmons shrugged. "Well at least I tried. Happy holidays Jack."

"Whatever." She muttered and made her way to her office.

She had no interest in the boy. In fact she hadn't had sex with a man since this started with Miranda, and she had no plans to change that. In reality she hadn't slept with anyone else since Miranda. Something Jack hadn't given much thought to. The specifics of seeing other people had never really been made.

Jack paused for a moment to inspect the large Christmas tree some of the officers had dragged into the office. Ornaments were hung on each branch and upon close inspection Jack found a tiny Commander Shepard hanging from the tree. The biotic smirked. She wondered what Shepard would make of being made into a Christmas decoration. She hadn't seen her former commander since Shepard woke from her coma, but hardly a day passed where she didn't hear her name around the office.

As Jack set back on her path she was approached by what she assumed was one of her coworkers but the man wore a bright red coat and a painfully obvious fake beard. All of this was topped off with a ridiculous red hat that looked like the man was wearing a sock on his head. "Merry Christmas Jack!"

Jack scrunched up her face in disgust. "What the hell is this? What's happening?"

"Why don't you tell me what you want for Christmas!" The man said in a ridiculously jolly voice.

"I want you to get the fuck out of my way." Jack spat and shoved past the man.

The holidays were something she really didn't understand. She never celebrated them before. Not that she ever had a choice in that. But she had survived this long without them so why start now? Still she understood the appeal of spending time with people she cared about. And while a month of working here hadn't exactly made her a people person she was still close to Miranda and hell she even had been known to grab some drinks with Alenko. Kaidan had begun to grow quite close with Miranda. For reasons she didn't understand that worried Jack. Deep down Jack was terrified Alenko's relationship was the subject of Miranda's "Discussion" that she had been dreading all week.

She closed her office door behind her and went to retrieve her package from under her desk. Her wrapping job was laughable but there was no way she was asking for help wrapping up the gift she got for Miranda. She put the large package under her arm and went back out into the fray. She thankfully was able to get out of the party and in to the office hallways on her trip to her skycar.

"And where are you heading?" A familiar male voice called after her.

Jack sighed and turned around. "What's it to you Kaidan?"

Kaidan cradled a highball glass and he smiled at the tattooed woman. "It's Christmas Jack, and you're running off?"

"I'm not really in the Christmas spirit."

Alenko chuckled. "Well that's surprising. Come on Jack, just try and have fun with us."

"I gotta take care of this." She said as she pointed to the package under her arm.

"Yeah, what is that? Who the hell are you getting a gift for?"

"Um...my aunt."

"Your aunt? Didn't know you had family."

"Well I do. So shut the hell up and go enjoy your party." Jack turned to leave but Kaidan called after her again.

"Hey listen, I'm meeting Miranda for drinks later. I know you're not her biggest fan but you're more than welcome to join us. I'm buying."

Jack arched an eyebrow. "Fine."

Kaidan smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah whatever. Send me the details I'll be there."

Jack didn't wait around for a reply and got to her car. She stuffed the present in the back seat. Then she heard the clap of high heeled shoes approaching.

"Good evening Jack." Miranda said.

Jack straightened her posture. "What do you want Cheerleader?"

"Kaiden just told me you'll be joining us." Miranda didn't sound too pleased.

"That a problem?"

"I just don't want to risk anything about our arrangement coming to light."

Jack rolled her eyes and stepped closer to the woman. "Fuck Miranda, we've been at this for a month in a week. If I was gonna spill the beans that on occasion we like to fuck I think I would have done it by now."

Miranda arched an eyebrow. "A week?"

The biotic shrugged. "Yeah in a week it will be a month since this started. Why?"

"I'm just surprised you would take notice of something like that. Are you feeling alright Jack? You seem a little hostile. Well more than usual."

"I just don't like all this holiday shit. Everybody's prancing around without a care in the world. You'd never guess that half a year ago we thought it was the fucking apocalypse."

"Not a Christmas person I take it. Can't say i'm very surprised. Never did see the point in holidays much myself. Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?"

"What are you my fucking shrink?"

Miranda shook her head. "No I'm not. If you want to be difficult so be it."

"Shit, I'm sorry." Jack massaged her temples with her fingers. "Today has been a pain in the ass. I don't mean to be a bitch to you. I uh...actually got you a little something."

Miranda smiled. "Did you?"

"Yeah, that's what people do right? I was hoping maybe we could meet up at your place tonight after we meet up with Kaidan."

Miranda glanced around to confirm that they were alone. "I'd like that Jack. In fact I have a gift for you as well. I'll see you later." Miranda stepped away from Jack and made a point to sway her hips as she left the woman alone in the car park.

Jack sighed. Miranda didn't mention whatever they needed to discuss. Maybe she forgot. Jack hoped she forgot.


	2. Getting Drunk

Chapter 2

Jack made her way inside the bar. Kaidan had chosen some dive Jack had never heard of. She frowned when she saw a band playing music on a small stage. And apparently even this bar couldn't escape the onslaught of Christmas decorations.. But her spirits lifted a bit when she saw Miranda sitting at high chaired table by herself. Lawson wore her usual catsuit. Jack was happy to see she hadn't dressed up. She strolled over to Miranda's table and took a seat.

"Hello Jack." Miranda said with a straight face. But her words were slightly slurred.

"What's up Cheerleader?"

"Kaidan is getting us another round." Miranda slumped forward a bit.

Jack chuckled. "You alright? Looks like you two started without me."

Miranda ignored Jack's question. "You look nice."

"Uh thanks. How much have you drank?" Jack asked as she eyed the empty shot glasses on the table and hoped that the majority were Alenko's.

Miranda shrugged. "Don't know." Lawson's eyes ran up and down Jack and rested on Jack's chest.

Jack lifted Miranda's head up. "Eyes are up her Princess. Fuck, you're drunk. You don't want Kaidan knowing remember."

"We don't want Kaidan knowing what?" Alenko asked as he slammed a tray of fresh drinks on the table.

"That Jack is...a liability." Miranda's insult didn't sound particularly convincing.

Jack rolled her eyes and took a drink.

"It's Christmas eve Miranda. I don't care what you two think of each other tonight you're getting along." Kaidan patted Jack on the back. "Great to see you could make it. How did your aunt like your present?"

"She was overjoyed." Jack said in a monotone. "Now shut up and drink."

All three took shots and slammed the glasses back on to the table top. Kaidan shook his head. "Canadian whiskey. Nothing better." He said. "So Jack, what made you of all people join us."

"Shit day, shit week. Figured some drinks might cheer me up. Regardless of the company."

Kaidan rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, this week really made me miss the Normandy."

Jack focused on the large vidscreen above the Alliance news network was reporting.

"Just months after the end of the Reaper war the Illium based cruise ship "The Athame's Dream" has announced plans to launch it's first cruise since the end of the war."

Jack shook her head. "That's bullshit. Half the fucking solar system is still in ruins and a bunch of rich assholes can't wait to be going on vacation."

"Well things have to go back to normal some time." Kaidan said.

"How can they?" Jack asked.

She and Miranda locked eyes for a moment before Lawson looked away and grabbed a fresh drink. After several more shots all three were sufficiently drunk. But Jack seemed to hold her liquor better than Alenko and Miranda. At the moment Kaidan's eyes were half open and Miranda had her head flat on the table.

Lawson lifted her head. "Ladies room now, Jack." She said drunkenly.

Jack laughed and got to her feet. "Alright, let's go Princess."

"I'll be here." Kaidan muttered apparently too intoxicated to find Miranda's request strange.

As they walked to the restroom Miranda took hold of Jack's hand. Jack tried to pry free and glanced over her shoulder to make sure Kaidan wasn't watching. But Miranda wouldn't let go. The couple hurried inside the bathroom and Miranda finally let the woman's hand free.

"Are you gonna throw up?" Jack asked. Miranda didn't answer. Instead she lunged forward and caught Jack's lips in a sloppy kiss. Jack squealed in surprise as she was pinned against the wall but quickly began kissing her back. Miranda pawed at Jack's jacket in an attempt to strip the biotic. That's when Jack forced them apart. "We're not fucking in the bathroom."

"Why not?" Miranda asked.

"Kaidan could figure this out and I know how much it means to you to keep this shit a secret. Tomorrow you'll regret it."

"Since when did you care about tomorrow?"

"Since the first night we had sex." Jack said wishing she hadn't as soon as it left her lips.

Miranda narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Fuck, never mind."

Miranda stumbled a bit and steadied herself on the woman. "Jack, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Miranda straighten her posture. And tried her best to put on a sober face. "Talk to me Jack. It feels like you have something to say to me."

Jack sighed and looked to her feet. "I care about you okay. You're about the only good thing in my life right now."

Miranda's face twisted into and expression Jack couldn't read. "I...I see."

"What the hell does that mean?" Jack was angry. She expected a very different reply. She made a note to never again discuss her feelings with Miranda or anyone.

"Don't be angry Jack." Miranda hugged her unexpectedly. "You're a good friend."

"Whatever Cheerleader."

"We can discuss this later in private. I need to talk with you anyway remember. But I fear I am not in my right mind at the moment."

"No shit." Jack said as they separated. "Now can we get out of the bathroom. Kaidan is gonna start wondering what we're doing in here."

Miranda nodded and they made their way back out. Kaidan was still slouched at their table. The man perked up when he saw they had returned. "Ladies, would anyone care to dance?"

"I'm good." Jack said as she took a seat.

"Sure." Miranda said and took the man's hand and lead them out to the small dance. The band began to play a cover of Varrencages's "Let It Up, Let It In". Jack couldn't pry her eyes from the dancing pair as she finished off the Canadian whiskey. Miranda and Kaidan danced drunkenly. Jack would have laughed if she wasn't so upset. The first time she's honest with her feelings and what does she get back. "I see" and "You're a good friend." Miranda let her down. But she was more angry with herself for even putting herself in that situation. Sometimes she hated what she's become. Before Shepard she was unstoppable. She relied only on herself and didn't get attached to anything. Everyone had either left her, betrayed her, or used her. Shepard had been different and to an extent so had Miranda. But She sure felt used by the woman now.

She was beginning to see that she was nothing more than Miranda's fuck toy that she pretended didn't exist once she was done playing with her. Jack groaned and put her head in her hands. This was bullshit, she and Miranda had only been doing this for a month. It wasn't nearly enough time to be feeling as strongly as she was for the woman.

She blamed this damn holiday. Everyone at work all week had not shut up about their families and friends and their holiday plans. Jack only had Miranda. She focused back on Miranda as Kaidan twirled her under his arm. The bartender came over to the table and brought a fresh tray of drinks that he placed on the table without taking his eyes off Miranda.

"Hey, you mind telling the pretty dark haired girl that this is on me?" The bartender said.

Jack gritted her teeth. "Walk away from this table before I smear you all over the wall." The bartender practically sprinted back behind the bar.

The song finished and Miranda and Kaidan returned to their table. Kaidan looked much worse than he was minuets prior. "I think I might need to call it a night ladies. Can you two find your way back home alright?"

"Yeah, I'll take care of the Cheerleader. Thanks for the drinks Kaidan." Jack said.

"Anytime Jack. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Jack said awkwardly.

Kaidan left them alone and Miranda picked up a fresh drink and began sipping. "Deja vu." Miranda said drunkenly.

Jack chuckled. "Yeah. Come on Miranda, let's get you home."

Miranda slung her arm over Jack's shoulder and they made their way outside into the cold winter's night. They piled into Jack's skycar and the biotic set the auto pilot to Lawson's apartment. The only location saved besides her own home. Once they arrived Jack dragged Lawson and her present through the familiar trek to Miranda's apartment. She entered the unlock code and dragged her inside. A tiny Christmas tree sat in the corner of the small apartment with one present resting underneath. Jack placed Miranda's present under the tree and guided Lawson to the bed.

Miranda began to shed her clothes as she started planting kisses on Jack. The biotic was upset but she wasn't about to deny herself this. Jack kissed her back and tugged Miranda out of her catsuit as Lawson pulled Jack's pants down. A gentle biotic pulse sent Jack on to her back on Miranda's bed. Lawson reached into her bedside table and removed the device Jack usually wore during their nights together. Miranda secured it to her hips. Jack licked her lips, Miranda had refrained from using the strap-on herself before and Jack was eager to be the reciever for once.

Miranda's hands fell on Jack's inner thighs and slowly seperated her legs. The raven haired woman scotted forward a bit, the tip of the dildo brushed against Jack's engorged folds and made the biotic whimper with anticipation. Miranda thrusted inside her. Her pumps slowly building speed, each pump followed by a grunt of effort from Miranda. The sensation transmitter activated and Miranda's pumps stalled for a moment as she was hit with the overwelming sense of pleasure and foreign feeling of the device buried inside of her lover. Soon Lawson adjusted to the feeling of having the temporary part and regained her speed. Quickly Jack found her anger dissipating as Miranda continued to thrust into her.

"God fuck me Miranda." Jack cried out. As her anger left it was replaced with the feelings for the woman she had been trying to get rid of for weeks. Jack was falling in love with Miranda and given their arrangement, that couldn't happen. Jack placed her hands on to Miranda's ass as she continued to sway her hips back and forth. As she continued to ride towards climax Jack knew that there was no way for this to continue without accepting the fact that she had fallen for Lawson. But she also knew Miranda would never feel the same way. She just hoped that by tomorrow morning Miranda wouldn't remember her confession back at the bar. And that everything could just go back to normal.

Jack pushed the emotions out of her head and focused on the pleasure Miranda was giving her. Jack bit down on her lower lip. "Harder!" She demanded and Miranda did as commanded. "Oh Fuck!" She shut her eyes and cried out as she came. Lawson continued fucking her for a few moments longer sending Jack into a another fit of pleasure as Miranda's own orgasm rocked her she cried out Jack's name. For a moment Miranda stayed buried inside Jack as the two woman's chests heaved while they gasped for air. eventually she pulled out and tossed the strap-on aside. She laid beside Jack and pulled the covers over both of them.

"Was that alright?" Miranda asked.

Jack nodded, "Alright? That was fucking incredible." she said before rolling over next to her lover. She draped her arm across Miranda and Lawson accepted the embrace. They usually just fell asleep with their backs to each other after they had sex but tonight was different. "We need to talk about us." Miranda said.

"Not now Cheerleader. Just shut up and fall asleep."

"We need to talk about seeing other people." Miranda's voice was still slightly slurred but she seemed to have regained some sobriety.

Jack shot up. "What? You've been with someone else? Who?! Kaidan?"

"Calm down!"

"This is bullshit!" Jack got out of bed and began collecting her clothes.

"I don't want to see anyone but you." Miranda said.

Jack stopped and turned. "What?"

"Our arrangement is simple. That's how it needs to stay and it's how I want it to stay. But we never discussed seeing other people. I'd like that to not happen."

Jack dropped her clothes and sat on the end of the bed. "So what, you want us to be a couple?" She asked trying to hide how much she wanted Miranda to say yes.

"I want things to stay as they are. We can't be a couple Jack. You know that just as well as I do."

"I'm not so sure anymore Miranda."

Miranda leaned forward and ran her hand through Jack's hair. "What do you mean?"

"Forget it. Let's just go to bed." Jack said as she settled back under the covers next to Miranda.

"Tomorrow we have the day off. We still on for spending Christmas together?"

"Who the fuck else would I spend it with?" And with that Jack closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Notes- **Okay cards on the table, this chapter went through a huge rewrite so if there was a problem please tell me so I can fix it. Sorry this took so long. I just got back from a weekend in Florida and then I had writer's block. I already have some work done on Chapter 3 so the wait won't be as long.


	3. Christmas Morning

Chapter 3

Jack had already woken up and made herself and Miranda cup of coffee. Not being able to have hangovers was a definite plus of having an overcharged biotic amp. However some part of her wondered what the experience was like. Jack glanced over at Miranda. Lawson currently had her naked body sprawled out across her bed. It was actually kind of adorable Jack had to admit.

Jack leaned in close to Lawson's ear. "Wake up Miranda." She whispered.

Miranda's eyes groggily pried open. Instantly she shielded her eyes from the light pouring through the sole window in the apartment. "God, What time is it?"

"Noon." Jack said and handed Lawson her cup of coffee. "Drink that. Might make you feel better."

Miranda took a sip. "I think I'm dying." she moaned. "Thanks for the coffee. That was very thoughtful."

"Hey I can be thoughtful." Jack said with a smile.

"Of course you can." Miranda said taking another sip from the hot mug.

Jack threw her a fresh suit and underwear. "Figured you'd wanna get dressed. Although I'm not complaining if you wanna stay like that."

Miranda looked down and cupped her hands over her bare breasts. "Did we have sex last night?"

Jack smiled widely. "Yeah, pretty good sex too."

Miranda began putting on her clothes and examined the grin on the biotic's face. "What's gotten into you? Did we talk about something last night? I'm having trouble remembering."

"Nothing big. Don't worry about it Cheerleader."

Miranda shrugged and then her eyes fell on the tree in the corner with two gifts lying underneath. "Merry Christmas Jack." She said in a husky voice. Jack rolled her eyes and polished off her cup of coffee. "You got me a gift?"

"I said I did didn't I."

"Look at you getting in the Holiday spirit. Never would have believed it myself."

"Yeah yeah shut up."

Miranda giggled. "For what it's worth I'm glad your here."

"Me too." Jack dropped her present on the bed next to Miranda.

Lawson smiled and looked at the horrendous wrapping job that was really more tape than wrapping paper. But she was surprised by the size of the gift. "You really didn't need to..."

"Bullshit, yeah I did. Don't make a big deal of it."

Miranda began tearing into the present and revealed a familiar shaped black box. She unlatched the box and gazed at the gift inside. It was the most beautiful violin she had ever seen. "Jack...how did you know I played?"

"You know I do actually listen to the crap you tell me. You said you missed playing so..."

Lawson pulled Jack into a hug. "Thank you Jack." Miranda could never explain how much the gift meant to her. As a child the instrument was one of the only escapes she had from her father's control. It had been years since she'd even seen a violin. She never expected such a thoughtful gift from Jack.

Jack rubbed her back. "Don't mention it. Seriously don't." Jack decided she didn't need to tell Miranda how hard it was to find and how expensive the gift was.

Miranda laughed. When they separated Miranda took hold of Jack's hand. "Really Jack, Thank you."

Jack smiled. "Figured maybe I owed you."

"You don't owe me anything."

"I disagree."

Miranda gently removed the Violin from the case and brought it her chin as she set the bow on the strings. "Let's see if I still know how to play." Miranda ran the bow along the strings and played a tune she had always loved as a child. It was slow and at first it took a moment for Miranda's skills to return but quickly the song came together. Jack sat back and listened to the woman's song and decided it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. Jack wouldn't tell her, she couldn't. But the love she had for Miranda was apparent in the way she looked upon her now. Before she could stop it Jack pictured having a future with Miranda. She didn't care much for marriage or children, but the thought of waking up next to Miranda everyday brought a smile to her lips.

As the song came to a close Jack had to bring herself back to reality. "Shit, you really do know how to play."

Miranda blushed. "I'm sure it wasn't very good. I haven't played since I was a little girl."

"Hey I don't know shit about music but I know that was awesome."

Miranda walked over to her gift and picked it up before tossing it to Jack. It was smaller and given it's shape Jack guessed it was a datapad. The biotic tore into the wrapping paper and her suspicions were confirmed. She powered the device on a series of numbers and names began showing up on the display. "What is this?"

"Those are coordinates. It took some digging and I had to use a few of my old Cerberus connections but those should lead you to a city on Eden Prime."

"Why? What's on Eden Prime for me?"

"You'll find your mother there."

Jack wasn't quite sure how to respond. "My mother?"

"The rest of your birth family too I imagine."

"I don't have a family." Jack said she was hit with a confusing flood of emotions and feelings long repressed.

"You did. Cerberus stole you from them when you were four years old."

"So what? I'm supposed to see her and say what?"

"I don't know. You don't need to do anything with it. I just thought maybe you'd like to know about who you were before Cerberus. Consider it my apology."

Jack didn't understand why she was crying but tears fell from her eyes. "Why would you do this for me?"

"You're my friend Jack." Miranda said. "Don't get your hopes up. This is all based on old Cerberus operations intel. But I spent enough time locating it to know that's the best bet you have for finding her. If you'd like to that is."

Jack wiped her eyes dry. "Thanks. I uh...think I need to go."

Miranda rushed to her side. "Jack, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm fine. I just want to be alone right now." Jack left Miranda behind as she walked out of the apartment. Once she was away from Miranda's door she began sprinting towards her skycar. She had no idea what to do with this. Jack had once thought about what her life had been like if it wasn't for Pragia. But she had long dismissed such nonsense. What did it matter? Knowing where she came from wouldn't change what had happened to her and it wouldn't change who she was now. But now she held in her hands the closest she would ever be to finding the answers. She had a family, a real name. Somewhere on Eden Prime Jack could discover who she would have been.


	4. Back to Work

Chapter 4

Miranda Lawson sat behind her desk alone in her office. She sorted through emails on her terminal to try and keep herself busy before shutting the device off and burying her face in her hands. "Damnit." She said, her voice muffled by her hands. It wasn't her place to give that information to Jack. And now she hadn't seen the woman in two days and nobody had heard from her. Every officer working out of Vancouver was supposed to report for duty today and Miranda had hoped to see Jack return for work so she could apologize. But the biotic was nowhere to be seen.

The door to her office slid open and Lawson pried her head from her hands. A foolish hope of seeing Jack walk inside made a smile come to her face but it vanished when she saw Kaidan stepped inside.

"Miranda, good morning." Kaidan said.

"Good morning."

"Have you seen Jack? Captain Stewart needed to see her."

"Why would I know where she is?" Miranda asked trying to hide her intrest in the query.

Kaidan shrugged. "I guess you wouldn't. She took you home the other night though didn't she?"

Miranda tensed up. "She did."

Kaidan took a seat across from Lawson. "That must have been interesting. You two finally bury the hatchet?"

"No. And I'd rather not go through the effort."

"Yeah, it's funny Simmons was just talking about you two."

Miranda's heart jumped. "And what did he have to say?"

Kaidan laughed. "He said you two should just kiss and get it over with. I told him he sounded like Shepard. I think he took that as a compliment."

Miranda pretended to focus on her terminal. "What a repulsive thought."

"Jack's not so bad. I think you should give her a second chance."

"I don't have time for second chances."

"Says the woman who brought Commander Shepard back to life." Kaiden quipped. "Maybe I was just drunk but could have sworn that you and Jack seemed to be getting along on Christmas Eve."

"Is there anything you need Kaidan? I'm a little busy at the moment." Miranda pretended to closely inspect her terminal's screen.

"Really? Everyone's pretty much killing time until the committee's briefing in a couple hours. Actually I was wondering if you wanted to grab some breakfast?"

Miranda sighed. "Already ate. But thank you Kaidan."

"Are you alright Miranda?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

Kaidan got to his feet. "You just seem a little...off. I'll let you get back to work."

Miranda watched in silence as Alenko left her office and she instantly abandoned pretending to work. She opened her omni-tool and dialed Jack's comm. A third call wouldn't hurt and she was beginning to really worry. But again all Miranda received was Jack's voice message inbox. "Jack, it's Miranda. Please call me. Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snooped around in your past like that. I didn't mean to upset you. I thought...It doesn't matter what I thought. It was clearly a mistake." Miranda hung up and leaned back in her chair. She needed to keep herself occupied and decided to take Kaidan up on his offer and went to chase after him.

* * *

Jack bounced her leg up and down to try and calm her nerves. Currently she sat alone in flight terminal staring at the gate for an Alliance transport vessel departing for Edin Prime.

"This is stupid." She muttered to herself. "What the fuck does it even matter? What would I even say to her? Hey, I'm the daughter you used to have before I turned into a crazy biotic bitch. Wanna see my torture scars?" Jack sighed. "Damnit cheerleader." She decided to stop talking to herself in public. It was a habit she got into on Pragia and one she had yet to outgrow.

Why had Miranda done this? Because she was her "Friend"? Whatever the fuck that meant. On some level Jack was grateful for the gesture but she didn't know if she could follow through with it. She'd spent two days now on the fence and so far this was the closest she'd been. Her omni-tool buzzed, another call from Miranda. Jack let it ring. She didn't wanna talk with the cheerleader right now. She didn't wanna talk with anyone.

Jack rose to her feet. "Screw it." she approached the transport vessel's gate.

The officer guarding the gate stopped her with a motion of his hand. "Good morning mam. Do you have business on Eden Prime?"

"Uh yeah. Why the hell would I be going there otherwise?"

The man scanned Jack's slept in clothes. "Are you a member of the Alliance?"

Jack groaned. "Yes! Officer number 0630. Run it through you stupid security check."

The man did as asked. "I'm sorry, but your not scheduled to be aboard this flight."

"Okay, I didn't wanna have to play this card but I served on the Normandy."

The man grinned like a foolish child. "Really?"

"Really. So let me on this ship and I don't know...I'll get you Shepard's fucking autograph or something."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, so we good?" Jack asked as she crossed her inked arms.

"What's she like?" The man asked eagerly.

"Who Shepard?" The man nodded his head. "She's every bit the girl scout she seems. But she's a friend. I owe a lot to Shepard. Now can I get on this ship already?"

The man quickly stepped aside. "Of course! Anything for someone who served on the Normandy."

Jack walked past him and made her way into the boarding tunnel. She smirked once her back was to the man. Pulling the "I know Commander Shepard" trick had proven to be a useful tactic time and time again. By her count she must have promised at least half a dozen Shepard autographs. Not that she ever planned to make good on those promises. The ship was relatively empty with the exception of a few older looking officers in their uniforms who shot her confused looks as she moved past them towards the seat she picked out in the back of the vessel.

Halfway through the flight Jack's nerves began to take over. She began to fear she'd made a mistake. How could she do this? She wouldn't even know where to begin. Then a calming image came to her mind. She picture Miranda by her side. She wished she had taken the woman with her. But this was something she needed to do alone.

* * *

**Notes-** Okay okay I know this was a set-up chapter and nobody likes those but I'm experimenting with slower pacing. I also have a surprise announcement! I am working on an all new Mass Effect series that will star all original characters and take place well before Mass Effect 1. But don't worry it will very much be connected with the rest of my universe. I hope you all like badass lady c-sec detectives and Femme fatale asari because this story has me very excited. Plus for fans of the Shepard and Liara Versus series you will be seeing a lot more of a character teased in episode 1. But don't worry "Shepard and Liara Versus the High School Reunion" is still on track as my next story and will probably be running at the same time as this OC story. Alright I need to try and sleep! Tell me what you think of Jack and her family and my new story in the reviews.


	5. A Surprise Visit

Chapter 5

Four days. Miranda hadn't heard from Jack in four days. Nobody had heard from Jack all week. As she walked through the office with Alenko by her side jabbering on about turians or something she could barley process what she was doing. Simply missing the woman had turned over to genuine concern.

"Does that sound good?" Kaidan asked.

Miranda shook herself. "What? I'm sorry Kaidan I wasn't listening."

Alenko sighed. "What is up with you Miranda? All week you've been off your game. I had to cover for you with the captain yesterday."

"Yes, I know. Thank you." Lawson massaged her temples and let out a groan. "I um... haven't heard from Oriana in a while. Just a little worried. Not like her to disappear like this."

"Oh shit. Why didn't you say something before? I'll help you find her."

"No." She said a bit sharper than intended. "I'm just overreacting. It's probably nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Speaking of not hearing from people. Has anyone heard from Jack? Or has she finally run off on the Alliance. Honestly I'm surprised she lasted this long." Miranda said.

"No. People are getting worried. Myself included. I'm glad you brought that up actually. The captain wants to see us about her."

Miranda stopped in her tracks. "What? The captain wants to see me about Jack?"

"Both of us yeah."

"Why is that?"

"We were the last people to see her before she went awol. So I told him we would help in any way we could. I think they might be launching an investigation."

Miranda froze. Before she could respond one of the recruits came rushing up to her. "Miss Lawson?"

"Yes?"

"Oriana Lawson is here to see you. Your sister?" The young girl said.

Kaidan shot Miranda a curious look. "What? I thought you hadn't heard from her."

"She must have wanted to surprise me. I'll talk with you later Kaidan." Miranda said

"Hold on. What's going on Miranda?" Kaidan asked.

"Nothing."

Alenko didn't look convinced but he let it go. "Alright. Remember we need to speak to the captain about Jack later."

Miranda followed the recruit to the front desk of Alliance HQ.

Oriana's face lit up when she saw Miranda and rushed towards her wrapping her in a hug. "Miranda! It's so great to see you."

"Hello Ori. This is a surprise."

"I was passing through Vancouver and couldn't leave without seeing my big sis." Oriana stepped back to get a good look at her sister. "Are you alright Miranda? You look terrible."

"Long week. It's good to see you though. How are you? Are you still seeing that boy Vincent?"

"I never told you I was seeing Vincent." Oriana crossed her arms and smiled. "But yes. Actually... we're getting married!"

Miranda's eyes shot open wide. "What?! You've only known this boy for a month! You couldn't..."

Oriana laughed. "I'm just joking! God you're gullible. What about you?"

Miranda smiled and shook her head. "Me?"

"Yeah! Come on I know you must have met somebody. What's he like?"

"Oh, he's very... unique." Miranda said.

"Come on sis. Details!"

Miranda's face twisted awkwardly. "It's nothing serious. Don't worry about it."

Ori groaned. "You're no fun. Alright, well can we get lunch?"

"I can't Ori I have to work."

Oriana's shoulders slumped and pouted her lips. "Alright..."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Fine. I can take a short break and we can have lunch. How's that sound?"

Ori's face lit up and she hugged her big sister. "That sounds perfect! Now you can tell me all about this mystery man."

"Alright, lets go."

* * *

Miranda took her younger sister to the cafe she usually visited with Jack. On the way over Oriana had told her all about what she had been up to. One thing was certain, her younger sister had a much less stressful month than her.

"So you promised to tell me all about this guy of yours." Oriana said.

"I did?"

"Yes. You did. So what's his name?"

Suddenly Miranda was hit was an overwhelming need to come clean with someone. She needed to tell someone and she trusted her sister to keep her secret. "Jack."

"Jack?"

"Yes." Miranda moved her food around on her plate with her fork nervously. "Her name's Jack."

Oriana's eyes shot open. "Her name?" Miranda nodded. "Wait, You're a..."

"Yes."

The shock left Oriana's face and was replaced with a smile. "Hold on, this wouldn't happen to be the same Jack you used to complain about all the time during our extranet chats when you were on the Normandy is it?"

Miranda blushed. "It is."

Oriana giggled. "Oh my god that makes so much sense! You were so in to her back then I can't believe I didn't see it."

"I was not 'So in to her'!" Then Miranda thought about it. "Well... perhaps a little."

"Oh you were into her alright. Nobody complains about someone that much without being secretly in love with them. Why didn't you tell me before? I feel like an idiot now for jabbering on about Vincent." Oriana said.

"Well...she works with me at Alliance HQ. We could lose our jobs. So keep this between us."

Oriana laughed. "So she's your dirty little secret."

"That makes it sound so childish."

"It kinda is sis. So...what's it like with a...you know."

Miranda's blush grew. "My little sister doesn't need to know about that."

Oriana laughed. "Come on Miri! i'm not a baby anymore."

"Says the girl who ordered a bloody milkshake with her lunch." Miranda joked as she glared at the girl's empty glass and hoping she could change the subject.

"Hey you drank half!" Her little sister reminded her. "Well where is she? I wanna meet her."

"She's away at the moment."

"Aww well promise me you two will visit me on Illium."

"Maybe some day in the future. It feels good to talk about this with someone."

"You never talk about yourself. You must really like this woman."

"That's not true Ori. I talk about myself."

Oriana smirked. "You tell me about your boring work stuff. Never about what you do with your free time."

"I'm sorry. I'm working on not being so secretive. But old habits die hard."

"Well you're not doing a very good job."

* * *

Kaidan sat outside the captain's office. His eyes trained on the vidscreen on the wall as the Alliance news network reported. Miranda took a moment to listen in.

"Alliance Captain Charles Shaw has been promoted to Admiral filling the position vacated by Humanity's first councilor Admiral David Anderson following his death in the final hours of the Reaper war. The delay in replacement was..."

Kaidan snapped to when he saw Miranda by his side. "Feels strange to see them replacing Anderson. He was a good man." he said. "How's your sister?"

"She's fine. Thank you for asking."

Kaidan was silent for a moment before he stood up and turned to face Lawson. "Why did you lie to me about her being missing?"

"I...I didn't."

"You did. Listen Miranda, I like you. You've been a good friend to me. But you're hiding something. And ever since Jack went missing you've been a mess."

"Are you suggesting that I..."

"I'm not suggesting that. I know you would never do something like that. But nobodies seen Jack in four days. And you were the last person to be with her. So before we go see the captain I have to ask. Is there anything you need to tell me?"

For a brief moment Miranda entertained the idea of coming clean. Telling Alenko everything about her relationship with Jack. But once that moment passed her answer came quickly enough. "No."

"Alright. I trust you Miranda." Kaidan said before he stepped into the captain's office.

She followed Kaidan into Captain Stewarts' office.

"Miss Lawson, please take a seat." The captain said as he gestured to the chair next to Kaidan's own seat.

Miranda did as asked and sat next to Alenko across from the captain. Captain Stewart was a large man with broad shoulders and a bald head. Miranda had reported to the man a few times but had never been inside his office, but he seemed to have taken a liking to her in the past. The room was devoid of any decorations besides medals which the captain proudly displayed on his desk. "This is about Jack sir?"

"Yes. The lieutenant has not been seen or heard from in over four days. Alenko tells me you were the last person to see her before her disappearance. I was hoping you could shed some light on this situation."

"I'm not sure I can be of any further help sir. But I'll assist to the best of my ability."

"Why don't you tell me what happened after Alenko left you two alone on the 24th of December."

Miranda glanced over at Kaidan. "Sir, may I request to speak with you in private?"

Kaidan leaned forward. "What? Why?" he asked.

"You're dismissed Alenko." The captain said.

Kaidan stood up. "Yes sir." He glared at Miranda before he left the office leaving Miranda alone with the captain.

"Is there something you need to tell me Miss Lawson?"

"I believe Jack is on Eden Prime."

"And why would you believe that?"

"Because I sent her there."

Stewart leaned forward. "Excuse me? And why would you do that?"

"I told her she could find her mother there. I've spent the last month locating her birth family for her. My search led me to Eden Prime."

The captain was silent for a moment. "Why keep this a secret from Alenko?"

"Jack and I are close friends. For private reasons we wish to keep that a secret. Especially from Kaidan."

Stewart's eyebrows perked up and a wave of realization washed over his face. "Are you and the lieutenant romantically involved?"

"No sir." She lied. "That would be a violation of Alliance regs concerning fraternization. I always follow protocol."

"Then why would you locate Jack's mother for her?"

"Because she saved my life when we both served under Commander Shepard aboard the Normandy SR2." Another half truth but one she wagered would help manipulate the captain given the medals for bravery he so proudly displayed.

"I see."

"Sir, I request permission to use an Alliance transport vessel to personally retrieve the lieutenant."

"Granted."

"And if I may can I ask a favor of you captain?"

"Go ahead." Stewart said.

"I ask that you keep what I just said to you between us."

"There are several reasons why I should not agree to that." He said. "But, your a good officer Lawson. Probably the best we have in Vancouver. So unless I see an overwhelming need to do so I will keep it between us."

Miranda smiled. "Thank you sir."

"Now go find her."

* * *

**Notes-** Sorry for the delay but the end of this story is coming very soon. I also just started my first all original Mass Effect series "The Veiled Asari" and I'd love it if you gave it a read and a review. Thanks for reading.


	6. Jennifer Hill

Chapter 6

**EDEN PRIME**

It had taken her five days to find her. Miranda's intel was a little out of date but after more than 21 years Jack stood before her mother.

The headstone was simple. Nothing special.

**Here lies Rosalind Hill **

**Beloved Wife and Mother **

**2131-2186 **

"Fuck." Jack said under her breath. "Fuck." She repeated as tears began to well in her eyes. She didn't want to believe it when her search lead her here. She spent the whole flight worried about what she would say to her but by the time she landed she was excited. Now all that remained of her mother was before her.

Hill. It was such an unremarkable name. That's was her last name? She never had much use for anything beyond Jack. Seeing it now was so...anticlimactic.

Jack got down on her knees and placed her hand on the grave. "I'm sorry I missed you." She wiped a tear from her eye. "Don't know what the hell you would have made of me now. All the crazy fucked up shit I've been through. But...shit I don't know."

She should be used to loss at this point. She should have learned to move past it by now. She should have expected this. But still standing over her mother's grave hit Jack much harder than she would have ever guessed. So she cried.

"Did you know her?" A male voice called from behind her.

Jack shot to her feet and wiped her eyes dry and did her best to compose herself. "Uh what?" She said without turning around.

"Rosalind Hill. You knew her?"

"No. Why? Did you?" Jack asked not doing a good job of masking her teary voice.

"I should hope so. She was my mother." The man said as he came to a stop beside Jack. He reached his hand towards Jack. "Brandon Hill."

Jack accepted the handshake. "Jack."

"Jack?"

"Just Jack."

Brandon smiled. "Alright just Jack. You mind telling me what you're up to? Or do you often visit random graves?"

"You gotta have hobbies." Jack joked.

He laughed. "Fair enough."

"How'd she die?"

"She was killed by Cerberus when they occupied the planet."

Jack balled her fists. "Cerberus?" It was almost too much to believe. She had thought her days of having Cerberus fuck with her were over and yet even after their destruction they got one last _fuck you_ in to her. "You're fucking kidding me."

"Wish I was." Brandon walked over the the neighboring grave. "Dad here was killed trying to protect her. You're looking at the last surviving Hill."

"She didn't have any other kids?"

"Just me. Well I had a sister but she died before I was born. Her name was Jennifer."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Jennifer has a grave under that oak tree over there. But there's no body buried. I guess it was taken for science purposes or something. I don't know. I didn't like to ask mom about Jennifer much. Seemed to upset her."

"Fuck, I guess you've had some shit luck. I know what that's like." Jack said.

Brandon took a moment to inspect Jack's scars. "Looks like you do."

"So what about you? What do you do?" Jack awkwardly asked her brother.

"Not much. Lived on Eden Prime my whole life. Survived the Geth attack, Survived Cerberus and the Reapers. Now I just work down at the Alliance docks bringing in the supplies they ship every week. Not much money in that."

"You need money?"

He laughed. "Who doesn't?"

"How much?"

Brandon raised an eyebrow. "I don't want your money. Mom and Dad raised me to take care of myself." Suddenly his omni-tool began to buzz. "Damnit." He muttered as he inspected the tool. "I need to get back to work." He began to walk away from Jack before he turned to face the woman. "Nice talking with ya Jack."

"Hey!" Jack called after her brother causing him to turn around again. She wanted to tell him. But what would it change? "Um, it was... really nice meeting you. Take care of yourself."

"Have we met before?" Brandon asked and began moving back towards Jack.

"No. Why?"

"I just feel like I know you."

"Really?..."

Brandon snapped his fingers as realization hit his face. "I got it! You're one of those Normandy people aren't you? They had a vid about you guys on the other night. You went up against the Collectors!"

Disappointment washed over Jack. The biotic sighed. "Yeah."

"That's incredible! You're a damn savoir of the galaxy!"

"No i'm not. Leave all that hero shit for Shepard."

"It's an honor to meet you mam. I wish there was some way to repay you." Brandon said.

"There's something you can do for me but you can't be all weird about it." Jack said.

"Anything."

Jack caught her brother off-guard when she pulled him into a hug. She shut her eyes as her tears returned. She didn't even know why she did it. She hated hugs. Or any of that sappy comfort bullshit. But something about the embrace felt like closure.

"Uh...are you alright?" Brandon asked.

Her brother's words brought her back to reality and she quickly separated from him and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Okay...well I gotta get to work." He reached into his pocket. "Listen, if you wanna maybe meet up again here my card. I know it's pretty old fashioned to use business cards but sometimes the old ways are the best ways." He handed her the tiny card and Jack accepted it.

"See ya around." Jack said and after a brief goodbye she watched her brother walk away. Then she turned her attention to the oak tree Brandon had pointed to earlier. It wasn't far away from her mother's grave but just as he said a small head stone was housed under the tree.

**Jennifer Hill **

**2161-2165**

As she looked upon her own grave she couldn't help seeing the life that Cerberus robbed her of. A normal life devoid of violence and loneliness. She looked down at her brother's card. Even though part of her desperately wanted that life it was too late. She ripped the card in half and let it fall to the ground.

"Jennifer. That's a pretty name."

Jack spun around and wasn't as surprised as she should have been to see Miranda standing before her. "What are you doing here Cheerleader?"

"Looking for you."

"Well you found me now fuck off."

Miranda approached her slowly and reached a comforting hand out but Jack swatted it away. "I'm sorry Jack. I didn't know."

"What? That Cerberus killed my parents? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Everything else in my fucked up life had ended pretty much the same."

"Jack..."

"No shut up Miranda! I don't want to hear it. I don't even know what the hell i'm doing. You were Cerberus's biggest fan and you're my only friend! How fucking pathetic is that?"

"I wasn't part of what happened to you."

"Yeah well if the Illusive Man had ordered you to steal a baby from it's mother would you have done it? How about kill my parents? Would you have done that too?"

"I...I don't know."

"I think I do." Jack buried her face in her hands. "You don't know even half the shit that Cerberus did to me on Pragia. Or the things I did after I escaped. I killed people Miranda!I robbed them and I destroyed shit cause I thought it was fun. What the fuck am I doing pretending like i'm a regular person having a normal life. Any chance I ever had of that ended when I was four. This isn't who I am. It's who I wish I was."

"People can change Jack. I've changed. I could never make choices for myself. I always needed someone else telling me what to do. First it was my father than it was the Illusive man and then it was Shepard. But for the first time I feel like i'm doing what I want. We've both done things we regret and have both been people we wish we hadn't. But i'm not gonna let that stop me and neither are you."

"And what do you want?"

"I want to help you."

"Do you? Or do you just want to help yourself? Fuck, just be straight with me for once Cheerleader."

Miranda sighed. "I don't know what to say Jack. I didn't want this. I'm sorry."

"Why the hell did you come out here? You hardly ever want to see me outside of your bed."

"I was worried about you."

"Why? Concerned you wouldn't be able to find anyone else to fuck you?"

"No." Jack stayed silent. "Why didn't you tell him you were his sister?"

"Shit, you were spying on me too?" Jack said.

Miranda nodded. "I was."

"What the hell does it matter?"

"You know why I talked to Oriana that day on Illum?"

"Yeah cause Shepard told you to. I was standing right next to you."

"I did it because I was like you Jack. I didn't have anyone."

"Yeah well I'm used to being on my own. I always have been. I'm not like you cheerleader. People see you and they can hardly look away. All people see when they look at me is an animal."

"I don't... Come home with me Jack. Please."

"Whatever." Jack spat and went to move past her but Miranda caught her in a hug.

"You're not on your own Jack."

Jack tried to pry herself away from Lawson for a brief moment before she accepted the embrace and buried her face in Miranda's shoulder while she cried.

* * *

On the flight back to Vancouver Jack had remained silent. Miranda had tried to stimulate conversation a few times but the convict hadn't said a word since they left the graveyard. It was late at night by the time they had arrived at Vancouver and Miranda decided to take Jack back to her apartment since she still didn't know where she lived and Jack was clearly in no mood to talk.

She put Jack to bed and got under the covers next to her. Jack rolled over and faced her back to Lawson. Miranda rolled over as well and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Jack." she said but didn't get a reply.

For hours Jack laid awake in Lawson's bed. Finally she rolled over and listened to Lawson's soft inhale of breath to confirm she was asleep. "I love you Miranda."

* * *

**Notes- **Only one more epilogue chapter left in this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you're not too pissed Jack's parents were dead because that was always the plan. Sorry. But the good news is "Shepard and Liara Versus the High School Reunion" is starting soon! I hope to have the first chapter out before the final chapter of this story. Episode 2 will be running at the same time as my first OC story "The Veiled Asari". Tell me what you thought in the reviews!


	7. Miranda and Jack's First New Years

Chapter 7

**Vancouver- December 31**

Jack stood alone on the Alliance HQ's rooftop gazing at the city lights. She watched her breath trail away in the freezing cold air. Last week had been hell. Miranda had made up some story that convinced Captain Stewart to not discipline Jack for her disappearance. In truth Jack didn't really give a shit. Since returning to Vancouver Jack hadn't said much to anyone, Miranda included. She just wanted to be left alone. Miranda had respected that much at least.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself. She couldn't get that question out of her head ever since Eden Prime. Pretending to be normal and pretending to be in a relationship. Both of those things were true. Despite how hopeless it was she did love Miranda. She hoped that pushing her away would have done something to change that but it hadn't.

Jack shivered as the cold air blew past her. She'd been through much worse shit than this and she knew she'd find her way through it eventually. Ever since their "First Date" all Jack could do was think about the future. She wanted Miranda to be a part of that future. She needed her to be really.

Suddenly she felt a pair of firm breasts press against her back and arms wrap around her. "Still mad at me?"

"No."

Miranda leaned down and kissed the ragged scar on Jack's neck. "Does that mean we can talk?"

"Sure."

"I'm sorry about your parents. I'm sorry I sent you there."

Jack wiggled out of Miranda's embraced and leaned on the cold guard rail. "Don't be. I'm glad you did."

Miranda joined her side. "Really?"

"Might not have been exactly what I wanted. But you answered a question that had haunted me my entire life. I know I didn't talk about it. But when I was a little girl in my cell on Pragia I used to cry myself to sleep calling out for my mom. It was fucking pathetic, I didn't even remember her. But going there... it helped."

"Well i'm glad to hear that."

"The real kicker is that was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I owe you cheerleader. More than I could probably repay."

"I already told you Jack. You don't owe me anything." They stood in silence for a few minutes before Miranda spoke up again. "Can I tell you something Jack?"

"Shoot Princess."

"I've never been in a relationship." Miranda said.

Jack turned and arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"I've never slept with the same person more than once."

"No shit?"

"People have never liked me very much. It's my fault really. Guess i've always been a bit of a bitch. I know what it's like to grow up feeling alone Jack. In truth I've always felt alone. Never felt loved or happiness...real happiness anyway. My life was a series of me trying to live up to my bloody perfect genes and the expectations of people I thought better than myself. Until I met you. It's good to have you as a friend. Perfect really."

"Yeah well... I like you. Guess you don't need to be raised in a cell to have a shitty childhood."

Miranda smiled and leaned her head on Jack's shoulder. "I know this isn't a relationship. And that this is really nothing but sex. But i'm glad we have each other Jack."

"I guess I am too."

"Does that mean I can take you home tonight? Perhaps open a bottle of champagne."

"Sounds good."

Out in the distance over the Vancouver skyline a tiny ball of light was rocketed into the air followed by several others. The fireworks erupted into a beautiful display above the Canadian city, officially ringing in 2187. Jack felt their thunderous clap in her chest as they exploded. Then she felt Miranda's arm loop around her waist as she was spun around to face her lover.

"Happy new year Jack." Miranda said before leaning in and kissing the biotic. It wasn't like their other kisses. It was tender, passionate, loving even. When they separated Jack wasn't ready for it to be over and leaned in for a kiss of her own. Miranda gripped the back of Jack's head and ran her fingers through her brown hair. The two woman moaned hungrily as their lips came apart momentarily before pressing together again. Then they stopped. But they didn't separate. Instead they stood motionless with their foreheads pressed together.

"Happy new year Miranda."

* * *

**Miranda and Jack's Story Continues in "The Wedding of Commander Shepard" and they will return in "Miranda and Jack's First Double Date" and "Shepard and Liara Versus the Alliance" **

**Closing Notes- **And so ends another Miranda and Jack series and my **Tenth** story on this site! I really never thought I'd write this much but this hobby has really begun to take over all my free time. Thanks for reading and extra thanks to those who reviewed. I hope to have part 1 of Episode 2 "Shepard and Liara Versus The High School Reunion" up by tomorrow for N7 day. I just recently posted chapter 2 of my OC series "The Veiled Asari" and I'd love it if you check that out too. But for you Jack and Miri fans I have so much more planned for them in the future so stay tuned.


End file.
